raingatefandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Lissandra the Ethereal
History: Lissandra was created and born after a chronomancy spell having gone disastrously wrong. In an attempt to regain youth, Hellissa Brisby created a portal to the twisting nether to use the unlimited magic potential to bolster her spell’s ability in an attempt to make up for her shortcomings with the particular spell field. The spell- instead of bringing her age down a few years, created a time anomaly, splitting a copy of herself, though younger. The first creation of “Lissa” as she was called was simply a younger version of herself, containing memories of herself at the age of eight. Due to time restrictions, that two people could not possibly exist on the same timeline at the same time, Lissa was a glitch and a project to be fixed. Until then, the child lived with Lumaricus and Elyona Gaius as their own child. Eventually the spell was reversed, sending Lissa back to what was thought to be her correct place in time. Through a series of mental breakdowns, Hellissa once again attempted to recreate the spell, with more knowledge of chronomancy- to regain youth. The spell again went terribly wrong in another way completely. It once again created a time anomaly of “Lissa” as they had called her, who was in her teen years. The teenager had a better grasp on what exactly she was, and explained that she was not a copy from another timeline, as she had no memories from time she was with Lumaricus until the time she existed once again. It was determined that it would be immoral to fix such a being, as it was effectively destroying her. However, as the spell went wrong in an infinitely different direction, Lissandra was infused with the knowledge of time and space, weaving through it like one breathes. Such things were natural for the strange girl, though not always controlled. She often had a sling shot effect from age eight to age sixteen and anywhere in between. However, it burnt through her ‘fixed natural time’ quite quickly, similar to a very large star burning all the fuel too quickly. And like that, she was burning up her life and quite possibly going to die in a terrible arcane related explosion. With the help of the Library Alexandria and Fuerel Pyrestaff, special runes were painted upon Lissandra’s person. The heat and energy from the impending explosion burnt the runes, creating white scar like runes upon her form. The immense arcane energy stored at the final moments caused arcane corruption within the time anomaly, changing her hair from the vivid red to the stark white. Lissandra gained full control of her chronomancy abilities, only shifting through ages when she felt like it. The runes allowed her to power her magic through capturing Sands of Time, which were gained by capturing the remaining natural time a person had if killed early. Lissandra contained many of the same memories that Hellissa had, giving her the same romantic connects to the people Hellissa loved. Fuerel had little issue returning the same affections, taking her as a student and a romantic interest, as she was unique on her own, while he loved the same qualities that her creator had. With Lyn and Fuerel and a day at the beach, the three of them managed to find a forgotten cave that contained a pirate’s treasure, along with their guardians still guarding it in the afterlife. Once defeated, the three celebrated by drinking copious amounts of pirate rum. Lissandra used the money to build a wizard’s tower for her and Fuerel, as Lyn had no use for money and kept only jewels. Lissandra with her adventurous spirit, managed to meet Farel Arc on a mission to secure resources to begin the Raingate project. With Fuerel Pyrestaff, the three ventured into unknown Mogu ruins, searching for the golden treasure that awaited them inside. While most of the ruins were populated by traditional enemies, the giant mogu statues that activated provided a unique experience for Lissandra. As when she captured the ‘remaining life’ from the mogu, who were considered ageless creatures, she found herself overwhelmed with Sands, and found herself able to access new places that she found unimaginable, such as Outside of Time as she calls it. A place where time doesn’t seem to exist, though it is hard to say what exactly she has experienced. It was there she stole Fuerel into, to avoid being crushed by one of the Mogu’s attacks, and when Relland was created. Upon returning to ‘time’, she suffered a blow to the head that called the rest of the mission off for the adventurers. The recovery team was able to bring back rooms of gold, which became the initial investment into Raingate, along with the selling of Lightstone Sanctuary to the Argent Crusade. After the first adventure, Lissandra began going on adventures either on her own or with another after being planned out with Relland, who remained in the “outside of time” place. She began collecting artifacts from various points in history that she found interesting, and storing her prized treasures in the tower. Once Raingate was established, the tower was moved to be a part of the Castle, the portion that she dwelled within. Once Raingate felt it was stable enough, it announced itself a City-State, independent from the Alliance similar to the Argent Crusade, on friendly terms. It was then that Lissandra was crowned Queen of Raingate, as Hellissa felt she herself was too tired to rule again. Lissandra was more of a figurehead to begin with, as she often kept to the older teen age, and had no mind for politics. She was quite content to let the council rule, while she carried on her adventures. Her next major adventure was again with Farel Arc, aboard the Skyship the Nomad. Their intentions were to travel to an island that Farel spoke of, but would give no details. Instead, the two found themselves on a strange adventure to a sky iceberg that provided a great deal of treasure, including a necklace that’s enchantment is still largely unknown. They then met with sky ghost pirates, who agreed to give them a treasure map, if Lissandra would reverse time on one single pirate, a William Black, to return him to life. Having no reason not to do so, Lissandra restored William Black to life which may or may not have been a mistake. William Black reportedly owes Lissandra the prettiest dresses on the whole island. Lissandra met Jermaine Lachance through her ‘aunt’ Chaori. He was a civilized traditional noble much older than Lissandra that seemed to have very little desire to interact with the spoiled teenager. However, Lissandra thought this a challenge and sought to win Jermaine’s attention by giving him a list of the perfect candidate for her eventual marriage as Queen. Then gifted Jermaine with youth, making him decades younger so that she would perhaps be a little less trying to his infinite patience. They began to spend more time with one another as she named him her advisor, as she needed someone who could assist with ruling, so that she was not just a figurehead. After an adventure that required Jermaine’s specific talents, Lissandra was gravely wounded by a creature that was thought to be old-god created in origin. Feelings of failure and regret plagued the cleric kept a constant vigil over the wounded Lissandra, until she was well enough to ‘skip’ over the injured part. It was then he realized that he perhaps was smitten with the Queen. He kept his general distance, as his relationship with Lady Ravenshadow kept him from even considering pursuing something else. Lissandra carried on with her day to day and her many adventures to grand and spectacular places, bringing back items from each of her strange journeys. After spending more time with Jermaine, the two had grown quite fond of one another, forming bonds, Lissandra took Jermaine to a special place she had found, where the lights danced at a certain time of the night. The very romantic setting set in motion the foundations of the official relationship, though keeping the open relationships that the people around them often had. Jermaine the advisor moved into the tower to stay near Lissandra. The two became engaged after several months of dating in the same place where they began their relationship. Jermaine gifted Lissandra with a ring of platinum with infinity symbols on the sides with a black diamond in the center. The ring is enchanted so the two may always be in touch. It was eventually discovered that Lissandra’s encounter with the possible old-god creation did not leave her unscarred. She was forced to return to the injured period and heal in a normal fashion so the actual infection could be discovered. Currently, the infection manifests as a major hallucination within dreams by the name of Sable. Sable has not yet been cured and is thought to be a possible corrupted Library, a storage of knowledge in a sentient being.